


but i could be

by orphan_account



Series: akakuro week [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, doesnt actually fit any of the prompts but yeah :'), written for akakuro week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko Tetsuya is by no means an enigma of sorts, he is simple to figure out: He values teamwork and friendship, enjoys basketball, is too often overlooked and underestimated due to his lack of presence, likes reading, and has a surprisingly sharp tongue.</p><p>Kuroko Tetsuya is not an enigma, yet Akashi finds himself being endlessly intrigued by the phantom player.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but i could be

Kuroko Tetsuya is by no means an enigma of sorts, he is simple to figure out: He values teamwork and friendship, enjoys basketball, is too often overlooked and underestimated due to his lack of presence, likes reading, and has a surprisingly sharp tongue.

 

  
Kuroko Tetsuya is not an enigma, yet Akashi finds himself being endlessly intrigued by the phantom player.

 

  
Over time, Akashi has come to observe all the little quirks the blue haired player had, finding it amusing that Kuroko had always noticed the little details of other people's actions, while failing to notice other people doing the same to him. Akashi knows of his atrocious bedhead from training camp, of his habit to bite his lip when he was thinking deeply, how he drank at least one vanilla shake a day (Akashi made a mental note to talk to him about that later: it couldn't possibly be good for his health as a player) and how he already had a few callouses on his hand from constantly passing and handling the ball. (He wonders how it would feel to hold it, though.)

 

  
He find himself enjoying listening to Kuroko's soft voice and wants to run his hand through the other's hair and and slowly Akashi accepts the fact that he is indeed, developing a crush on his teammate.

 

  
He speaks of this to no one, for he believes it to be of little importance and holds his friendship with Kuroko in highest regard; he would never wish to ruin it with his own feelings. (Also, no one presses about the matter, so he's perfectly content to keep the secret to himself.)

 

  
The start of their relationship started like this: they're sitting in history, the only class the two of them share with each other,and the teacher announced that they were to start a new project with a partner. Akashi sits halfway across the room from Kuroko, meaning it is quite hard to sneak a glance at the phantom player without getting caught. He sits in the front, attentive and always engaged, while Kuroko likes to linger in the back, unseen and sometimes using this to his advantage, for Akashi has caught Kuroko sleeping in class more than once. But Kuroko always manages to makes decent enough grades, so Akashi only chides him gently before sliding him his own perfectly copied notes.  
When the teacher tells the class to look for a partner, Akashi immediately walks over to Kuroko's desk.

 

  
"Would you like to be partners with me, Kuroko?" Akashi asks, inwardly ignoring the fact that his heart is pumping slightly faster than normal; he has met with some of the most influential people in Japan, shaken their hands and made conversation without blinking an eye, yet here he stands, growing nervous in front of one his friends, not to mention a friend who would not and does not judge him. (Perhaps that is one reason he is so taken with Kuroko, he thinks.)

 

  
Kuroko nods. "Sure," he replies, and Akashi feels envious that he can reply so casually. Akashi smiles and pulls up a chair next to Kuroko’s desk. "Wonderful," he says, lacing his fingers together. "Where would you like to meet for the project?"

 

  
Kuroko shifts in his seat. "I suppose that Akashi-kun could come over to my house..." he starts "but I'm afraid it will not be as commodious as Akashi-kun's own estate,"

 

  
Akashi frowns in disapproval at this. He dislikes it enough when people bring up his wealthy heritage, as he has always hoped to be known for his own achievements and not for his money, but he despises it even more when people feel insecure due to it. The fact that it is Kuroko feeling uneasy about it makes Akashi even more displeased.

 

  
"It is fine," Akashi says, waving it off. "Your house it is, then? Are you free tomorrow afternoon, after practice?"

 

 

  
Kuroko nods, looking a bit more relieved. "Yes," he answers. "I don't live too far from school, so we'll walk home,"

 

  
Akashi agrees and smiles, trying to conceal his excitement. He berates himself mentally, since when he had gotten so gleeful over such small matters? He was being ridiculous now, he chastised.

 

 

The next day after practice, Akashi walks over to Kuroko, smiling slightly.

 

  
"Well then, if you would lead the way?" Akashi asks teasingly, gesturing to Kuroko. Kuroko only rolls his eyes and starts walking away without another word, leaving Akashi to follow him. It turns out that Kuroko lived the opposite way from school that Akashi does, and Akashi does not come to this side of the city often, so he uses this as an excuse to stick close to Kuroko.

 

  
Kuroko turns the corner and stops abruptly before a building, pushing open the door to a Maji Burger restaurant, and orders a vanilla milkshake before Akashi can say anything.  
"Kuroko," Akashi frowns disapprovingly. "Those are bad for your health as an athlete."

 

  
"Akashi-kun is too uptight." Kuroko retorts. "Let me enjoy my shake in peace." Akashi sighs.

 

  
"Do they taste good?" Akashi asks. He's genuinely curious, as he's never had one and is interested as to why the phantom player enjoys them so much. So he leans down and takes a sip out of the straw of his milkshake, completely unabashed that it was an indirect kiss. If Kuroko is startled, he manages to hide it, only frowning at Akashi in a teasing manner.

 

  
"Akashi-kun should stay away from my shake," Kuroko jokes and takes a drink from the straw, unfazed at the prospect of an indirect kiss as well.

 

 

  
"It's too sweet anyways," Akashi waves. "Like I said, drinking it so often cannot possibly be healthy."

 

  
Kuroko rolls his eyes again. "Akashi-kun already knows I barely eat anything else, so it shouldn't matter if I indulge in a milkshake."

 

  
Akashi 'tsks', showing his disapproval once again, but makes no other comment about Kuroko's dietary habits. He instead, tries hard not to stare at the said boy's lips, wondering if that they would taste like vanilla shake as well. He doesn't think he would mind the sweet taste so much if it was from kissing Kuroko. He shakes his head, trying to clear his mind from such thoughts, but to no avail.

 

  
"Is something wrong, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asks, concern in his voice (Akashi's heart swells slightly at this.)

 

  
"No, I'm fine," Akashi says smoothly. (He's so screwed, he thinks inwardly. He's glad Kuroko can't read his mind at the moment and he’s even more thankful for the fact he has had so much practice in keeping a straight face, even when his insides were a mess.)

 

 

They reach Kuroko's house within the next five minutes, Kuroko already finishing his shake - which is possibly the fastest Akashi has ever seen Kuroko eat anything. Kuroko unlocks the door to the house and steps inside, Akashi following in suit. The house isn’t very big and the interior is rather traditional, but it feels much more homely than Akashi's own mansion does. Kuroko leads Akashi to his bedroom to begin working on their project, and on the way Kuroko peeks into another room.  
"I'm home, grandmother," he says softly. "I brought a friend, and we will be working on a project for school,"

 

  
Akashi stands at the doorway, feeling slightly awkward and unsure of what to do. (Ridiculous, he scowls, how he has had so much practice being in situations with wealthy businessmen, how he knows all the tricks for being the perfect son at those fancy parties at such a young age, but he knows almost nothing of how to act in casual, family-like situations like this, never having many of his own after his mother died.) An elderly woman walks out of the room, who Akashi surmises to be Kuroko's grandmother, whom he had once mentioned he lived with. She had graying hair tied up in a bun, but she shares the same blue eyes as Kuroko, and there are wrinkles around her kind eyes - the kind people get when they laugh a lot.

 

  
"Oh! Tetsuya, who is this?" she questions excitedly, looking at Akashi.

 

  
"I am Akashi Seijuro, Kuroko's classmate," Akashi answers, smiling and introducing himself politely before bowing. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Kuroko-san,"

 

  
"You are charming, aren't you?" Kuroko's grandmother beams. "I suppose you already know that I am Tetsuya's grandmother." She turns to Kuroko and places a hand on his shoulder. "Tetsuya! I never would have guessed your friends to be so handsome," she gushes. "Is he your boyfriend?"

 

 

At this, Kuroko blushes slightly. "Please don't say such embarrassing things, grandmother."

 

 

"I am not," Akashi agrees, chiming it. The two of them turn towards him and Akashi feels himself smirk slightly. "But, I could be."

 

  
Kuroko blushes even harder and Kuroko's grandmother lets out a chuckle.

 

  
"Well, well, I'll leave you two to do your homework then," she says teasingly, clapping her hands together, before walking back into the room with a knowing smile.

 

  
Kuroko turns to Akashi, his face still pink. "That was embarrassing, Akashi-kun,"

 

  
"I meant it," Akashi says truthfully, shifting his feet slightly. Kuroko blinks in surprise and Akashi decides there's no time like now. "Would you like to accompany me to dinner tomorrow?"

 

  
Kuroko shuffles his feet and mumbles "I'd love to," which is enough for Akashi. The redhead leans in, almost impulsively, and kisses the other boy. The kiss doesn't last for more than a few seconds, but it’s more than enough to shock Kuroko, whose face reddens even more. The blue haired boy touches his lips in shock after Akashi pulls away, and Akashi smirks triumphantly. (So he does taste like vanilla shake, Akashi thinks. His thoughts had been correct: it tasted much better coming from Kuroko..)

 

  
Kuroko frowns at Akashi, whose smirk only grows larger. Then he peers his head back into his grandmother's room.

 

  
"I lied, grandmother," he calls. "Akashi-kun is now my boyfriend."

 

  
This time, its Akashi who blushes, and Kuroko who smirks.

**Author's Note:**

> written for my friend gemma as she is one of the biggest akakuro shippers i know :') (apologies, this fic is kind of a mess, but you said the headcanon had slayed you and how could i resist)  
> based on the idea of "my mother asked if we were dating and we're not but now i can't stop thinking about it" except in this case it is kuroko's grandmother  
> this is kind of lame but so are the two of them :3


End file.
